


Bastilla

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Ineffable poetry [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale falling, Blow Jobs, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Erotic Poetry, Fallen Aziraphale, M/M, Oral Sex, Poetry, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Submission, This is religious porn, Versatile Aziraphale, Versatile Crowley, What-If, holy palmers kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: An erotic poem about what if Aziraphale decided to give up on heaven and fall for Crowley during the Bastille Scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bastilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic poem, but is not explicit. Decide for yourself if you want to read it. 
> 
> Aziraphale POV.

Behold!  
Foul fiends for I will commend myself to the sin.

  
Behold!  
As I submit to the crawl of temptation under my skin. 

Good God won't forgive the fall of their servants  
if they fall to commend themselves to another master. 

Good Lord won't show mercy  
for the ones that choose to worship a new master.

  
Good Lord won't be pleased for their servants  
to choose a master that is nothing like Them  
in the infinite of their heavenly glory.

  
And from their infinite cloud of foolish glory  
the Lord can watch and smite me if They desire;  
for I find in the sinner's skin more glory  
than heaven could ever give me to taste.

Behold!  
Oh good pilgrims,  
as a holy palmers' kiss,   
when is done with devotion,   
can purge even the lips of the original sin. 

Behold!  
Good Lord and watch me as I look at my new master into his eyes  
as the blasphemy creep into my soul; and I kneel  
in front of a new shrine that is alive and is mine.

  
Behold!  
Good pilgrims with feathers and foul fiends with scales.

Behold and watch and learn  
how to swallow properly the shame and the blame   
and the warm reminder of the sin.

_"_  
_Oh good pilgrim,_  
_praying to me with pink cheeks is not a thing your mouth should do._  
_Oh good pilgrim,_  
_your lips are now stained in the eyes of your Lord._  
_For the sake of your soul_  
_upon the gaze of the Father,_  
_good pilgrim please,_  
_I beg you, give me back my sin._

_Oh good pilgrim you have granted me a prayer,_  
_but my faith will turn into despair_  
_if you won't grant me_  
_a place upon your shrine._  
_"_

On top of the muffled screams of the streets my master's voice rings.   
And the words are indistinguishable from church bells   
and from apocalypse trumpets. 

The heresy burns deeper as we pray and we cry,  
as we shred our skins with nails and teeth  
igniting warm flames around our racing heartbeats;

  
and as the souls pours themselves out,  
master and servant trades places again in a shrine  
that is made of heated flesh.

Behold!  
Good Lord, sinners and saints,  
as the bastille of Paris is blessed with the holiest sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thankful for all of you to take the time to read all of this, I hope you have a great day.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please consider giving it a like on instagram ( [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDmj8BQjlI8/) ) and maybe stopping by to read some of my original writing/more writing inspired by these two? Thanks.
> 
> This is un-betaed so every error here it's absolutely my fault. Please forgive this non-english speaker.


End file.
